


This Time I Know No Song

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s), Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka briefly recounts her story to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I Know No Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulcrumania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/gifts).



“You want to hear all of my story?” Yonaka asks, after swallowing her piece of candy. She stuffs the wrapper in her pocket for when she goes back inside. “I’ve got to warn you, it’s hard to believe.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “You know who you’re saying that to?”

Looking sheepish, she says, “I guess you’ve seen weirder things. Alright. So, it starts with my brother coming home again after a long time away - this part is important later, I promise. I was on the train home to see him again and I fell asleep… And when I woke up, the train was at a station I’d never heard of, and nobody else was there.

“The station was near a forest,” she goes on. “That’s where I ran into my first Mogeko. I told you what those are before, right?”

“Yeah, they’re short little yellow cat things, or something like that,” he says.

“Basically, and all the regular ones are perverts who love high school girls. The first one hitting on me was creepy enough, but when he called a horde of his friends, I started running. Somehow I managed to outrun them, and found this castle. In hindsight, I probably should’ve kept looking for another way back,” she says.

“Probably wouldn’t have helped any, you’d just run into the Mogeko behind you,” he says with a snort. “Go on.”

“When I went in, the doors locked behind me. I was only able to sneak past the Mogeko that were there on the first floor because they got into a fight, and for a while I was just hiding from them before Somewhat Strange Mogeko helped me. That’s his name.”

“Weird name.” He looks down to her belt. “He gave you that knife, right?”

She nods. “I haven’t taken it off me since. ...I owe him and the other seven special Mogeko a lot. Each of them helped me get to the next floor, since the stairs only went to the second. But, even with a knife, I couldn’t fight entire swarms of Mogeko, so I had to do a ton of running away.” She shuts her eyes, remembering. “Early on, I was caught and thrown in a cell with Defect Mogeko.”

“Weird name,” he says. “Does anyone have actual names in that castle?”

“I haven’t even gotten to Moge-ko and mogeko,” she replies, looking back at him. He makes a confused face. “They’re hyphenated and lowercase.”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard,” he says.

Yonaka smirks. “This coming from a tough guy who’s afraid of touching worms.”

“They’re completely different things!” He shudders. “And those worms are slimy…”

“Moving on,” she says. “Defect Mogeko helped me through most of that castle. We ran from hordes of Mogeko, escaped Moge-ko, the girl who tortured other Mogeko for fun, shot a rocket launcher at King mogeko…” She looks down. “And, he gave up his life to let me escape. I… will always be grateful to him.”

“So you got out of the castle, end of story?” he asks. “I thought this would be more interesting.”

“Not yet! I’ll tell you when I’m done, airhead.”

He winces. “Don’t call me that.”

“After I escaped the castle the first time, I came to on a bus home. Brother was at home, as promised. And, while I was away in the castle…” She hesitates. “He killed our parents and chopped them into bits.”

“...That sounds. Not very familial.”

“I know. And he tried to kill me, but I ran. Back to the bus, which ended me back at Mogeko Castle.” Her expression hardens. “I realized then how much running I’d been doing. As much as I wanted Brother to be back to normal again-”

“So he’s not normally the kind of guy who kills his family?” he interrupts. Yonaka shoots him a glare. “I was just asking.”

“As much as I wanted him to be normal again,” she repeats, glare lessening, “I couldn’t just run away from the situation and hope it would be fixed. So I found the way home again. I met Brother again. And I… I...”

After a moment waiting, he says, “You killed him.”

“I thought he’d dodge,” she says, clenching her fists in her skirt. “I didn’t think… He told me while he was dying that he wanted to end it, so he must have known what was going on even when he...” She swallows before speaking again. “That’s the end of the story.”

“Should I clap?” he asks. She doesn’t react. “--Guess not. Well, it’s a lot for somebody like you to go through and come out sane.”

“Sane? That’s relative,” she answers with a half-smile. “...It’s getting late, and I need to take my medicine. I’m going back inside. Thanks for listening.”

“See ya,” he says. After she nods and heads back into her house, he speaks again. “Think I can’t see you?”

mogeko turns to him slowly. “Me?”

“Yeah, I mean you.” He smirks, and a long lance appears in his hand. “You’re an idiot if you thought I didn’t notice you following her around the whole time.”

mogeko sweats. “You never said anything about it, so I thought-”

“Didn’t feel like it. But tonight I feel like it.” The lance is pointed directly in mogeko’s face. “Put up a good fight, will ya?”

“Now wait, we can talk all this out, moge-”

“Too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Mogeko fans know exactly who the other guy was and are going 'wtf', I blame roleplay. I blame it so hard.


End file.
